


Party

by Skullszeyes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Friendship, Nervousness, Partying, Shyness, Versus!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Prompto wants to take Noctis out partying.





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story with Versus!Prompto, because I'm curious of this character, even though his entire characterization was scrapped for the Prompto we now know. But I was more interested in Versus tbh. Also Noctis is more like XV!Noctis but living ish like Versus!Noctis. Anyway, I tried to write this quick, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

“Come on,” Prompto said, lying on Noctis’s bed, body stretched out as his hands reach for Noctis who was currently sitting up with the blankets covering his body, “come out and play with me.”

Noctis yawned, he hadn’t slept right all day, and now he had to wake up to this. It was late from the way the sky outside was dark, and his bedroom light was turned on when Prompto decided to walk in and bother him. He didn’t have any dreams that mattered to him, mostly flashes of Luna, and his friends, but nothing else.

He looked down at Prompto who was face first in the covers, his body slender, he was dressed in a simple t-shirt and a vest, his hair smelled like products from where he sat.

He blinked down at him, sleep trying to pull him under again, but Prompto clawing at the blankets made him open his eyes.

“You’re falling asleep,” Prompto said, fingers knotted in the blankets, his eyes narrowed at him. “Don’t fall asleep, you slept all day.”

“And I would like to sleep some more,” Noctis said, he kicked at Prompto, but he didn’t budge.

“Come on, you haven’t left the house in a few days, it’ll be good for you if you come out with me.”

“Gladiolus and Ignis won’t like it.” They already considered Prompto a bad influence on Noctis. What that was supposed to mean, he didn’t know, or he just didn’t care.

Prompto pressed his elbows into the bed and placed his chin in his hands. “Do you see them in this room?”

Noctis glanced around, his room was empty besides them. “No.”

Prompto’s lips curved into a sly smirk. “See, they won’t know anything and we’ll be back before they find out we even left.”

Noctis blinked slowly, sleep was still trying to ease him under. He wanted to succumb, to ignore Prompto, it was all that mattered to him at this point. So he tried to push Prompto off his bed while at the same time trying to sink into his blankets, but a hand grasped the blanket and yanked it off of Noctis.

“Prompto,” Noctis said, annoyed as he reached for the blanket.

“I’ll leave you alone if you come play with me,” Prompto said, grinning.

There was always something about Prompto whom said things inappropriately, but at the same time, means something incredibly different. This was one of those times.

Noctis blinked slowly again, his body languid, and as he stared at Prompto and all his mischief, Noctis slumped his shoulders and surrendered.

“Okay.”

Prompto slid off the bed, his arms in the air. “Finally. First we need you to go as someone else instead of Noctis Lucis Caelum. There’s no fun when a prince is around.”

“Then why are you bringing me?” Noctis asked, slipping off the bed. His limbs hurt from not moving all day, he stretched and he heard a few satisfying cracks before making his way over to Prompto who was digging through his drawer.

Prompto took out several articles of clothes, grunting whenever he looked at one before throwing it over his shoulder.

Noctis frowned at the growing pile at his feet. “I have a hat,” Noctis suggested, walking over to his closet and taking out a hat. He looked back at Prompto who didn’t look in the least amused.

“That’s not going to hide you.” Prompto sighed, mumbling about all his dark clothing, “this,” he tossed Noctis a simple muscle shirt that was actually quite loose, and the next was a pair of jeans that were a bit skinny around his legs.

“Change,” Prompto said, getting up and walking over to Noctis, he stood in front of him with his brows pinched, before he reached for the bottom of Noctis’s shirt and pulled it up. “Come on, Noct, get the shirt off.”

“I can do it myself,” Noctis mumbled, slipping his arms through and glaring at Prompto who dropped the shirt and began pulling on the muscle shirt he chose.

“I need a jacket,” Noctis said, picking up his Bomber jacket and pulling it on, he picked up the hat that fell and placed it on his head. He didn’t let Prompto touch his pants and pulled them down himself as he changed in front of him. Prompto didn’t look in the least phased. “Is this really necessary?”

Prompto nodded, “Yes, we’re going out to party, Noct, and having a prince around will only complicate the matters.”

“It gets you girls,” Noctis said as Prompto lead him to the balcony.

“It does,” Prompto agreed, opening the glass doors and stepping outside, “but I’m not going to get a girl, you are. Now warp us over there.” He pointed across the courtyard to the street.

Noctis frowned. “I can’t throw that far.”

Prompto wrapped an arm around Noctis’s waist, and winked, “Yes, you can, I have faith in your skills, Your Majesty.”

Noctis groaned. “Don’t call me that while we’re escaping from my house.”

“Then hurry up, and I’ll call you something else, maybe Viridis.” Prompto chuckled, and then Noctis pulled back his arm and through a knife that appeared in his hand. He gripped Prompto’s arm and felt Prompto’s hand hold onto him as they warped into the air, they were half way and as they began to fall, Noctis threw the knife again until they both landed on the ground, both of them skidding on the asphalt.

Prompto rushed over to Noctis and helped him to his feet. “That was good, Viridis.”

“You’re really going to call me that?” Noctis asked.

“If we’re going to have fun, then yes, I’m going to call you that.”

“I kinda wished we just walked out of my house instead of leaving like we’re common thieves,” Noctis said, walking after Prompto down the street. “Now we have to walk.”

“Get used to it, prince—oh I mean, Viridis,” Prompto chuckled as if it was a joke.

Noctis yawned, regretting his decisions, but there was no turning back now. They walked down a couple of streets until they came to an area of the city where most of the parties were. At least that was what Prompto said.

They found a small table and grabbed stools to sit around it. Noctis leaned against it and closed his eyes, mumbling why he bothered to let Prompto talk him into coming out tonight.

Prompto nudged him in the shoulder. “Let it go, you’re here. It’s an outdoor party, I love these, the night sky, the night air, the people, it’s gorgeous.”

Prompto noticed two woman walking by, one was wearing a low cut dress, while the other wore a tank top and shorts. His eyes followed them until Noctis nudged him in the shoulder and he blinked, an apologetic smile rose on his face.

“Sorry, this isn’t about me, but you, Viridis.”

“I’m regretting this so much,” Noctis said into his hands.

Prompto sniffled, standing up from his stool, “We need drinks. I’ll go get some, stay here, and if some girl comes walking up to you, don’t brood, just talk to her.” Then he was gone, into the crowd of people.

Noctis was getting the feeling Prompto wanted to leave him alone, in case a girl did randomly show up. He wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do if someone did talk to him. He never was a talker, not like Prompto, he always has his defences up, with good reason.

He raised his head and tried to relax. He knew that he needed to calm down, not to think too much about sleeping, but to actually have a normal life beyond his privilege as prince.

He sat alone for some time, wondering where Prompto went off too, he was hoping he didn’t get distracted by another girl, or maybe he was having problems getting them drinks. Then he noticed something in his peripheral gaze and turned his head to a girl looking at him a few feet away.

She flushed and walked over to him, she was wearing a pink and white dress, her wristbands were black, and her hair was dark brown that was pulled into a high ponytail at the back of her head. She looked almost about his age, but she seemed shy.

“I noticed that you’re alone,” she began, smiling, “I’m Rosa.”

Noctis stared at her, his gaze went to the crowd where Prompto went off too, but he didn’t see him, so he turned his attention back to the girl. His mouth opened, but no words escaped him, he swallowed his nerves as he turned his body toward her.

“I’m Vir...Viridis...I’m Viridis,” he said, the name tasting odd in his mouth.

“Viridis,” she said, placing her hands on the edge of the table, “are you here alone?”

Noctis gritted his teeth, his heart racing unnecessarily fast in his chest. “I have a friend...here...he went to get drinks.”

She nodded, her smile widening.

He figured she noticed him having troubles with his words, and mentally cursed himself for being shy. He tried to get himself together before he spotted Prompto making his way back, he was laughing at someone and twisted around, holding two drinks in his hands. His eyes widened at the sight of Noctis talking with a girl.

“My friend is here,” Noctis said.

Rosa looked and she blinked, her mouth parted, she turned back to Noctis and smiled. “I think I’ll leave you with your friend, nice meeting you.”

Noctis watched her melt into the crowd before turning his attention to Prompto who finally sat down. Passing him his drink, Noctis noticed Prompto’s shit eating grin.

“So?” he asked, “did you get anything from her?”

Noctis frowned. “I think she liked you more than me.”

Prompto rolled his eyes. “This is why I was gone for so long, most girls like me, they see something wild, while you’re all tight.”

Noctis narrowed his eyes at Prompto’s word usage. “Doesn’t matter, this was a bad idea and—”

“Come on, Noctis, we can still have fun. We’ll drink, and then we’ll dance.”

“Dance?” Noctis asked, brow arched.

Prompto moved the drink closer to Noctis. “Yes, dance, and this time I won’t leave you.”

Noctis looked down at the drink and sighed. He took it up and had his first sip, it was strong, but he kept drinking. He wanted to have fun and not waste the night. So when he felt the buzz rise in him on his third to fourth drink, Prompto grabbed his hand and they ran through the streets toward a large square where people were crowded in. The people were dancing to the music that was playing from several speakers around the square. Prompto took his hands and started to dance, a drunken smile on his lips.

Noctis must have one on his face as well, and he lost himself in the music and the bodies that were moving, and Prompto’s hands guiding him.

He didn’t know how long they were out, but by the sun streaking the dark sky, they were out all night.

Noctis and Prompto were laughing on their way back to the estate. Prompto leaning himself against Noctis.

“Come on, that was fun, all the people, the music, the taste of alcohol on our tongues,” Prompto said, grinning up at Noctis.

Noctis smiled back, “Yeah. I have to admit, that was fun.”

“See,” Prompto said, pushing himself away from Noctis and spreading his arms out, he twirled slowly along the middle of the street, “it’s so much fun instead of staying inside and sleeping.”

“I like sleeping,” Noctis said, his eyes burned from the lack of sleep, even though he had enough during the day, his buzz still sang in his body, and he took Prompto’s hands and they twirled in the street together.

When they got to his house, Noctis took the front door this time. There were guards of course, but he didn’t let any of them stop them, even though they all wore confused and shocked expressions.

“Where were you, Prince Noctis?” one of them asked.

Noctis shrugged, “Out, having fun.”

“Fun, fun, fun,” Prompto said, following Noctis up the stairs.

They staggered into the room and Noctis slid his jacket and shoes off and climbed into the bed. Prompto did the same on the other side.

"Told you we'd return before Iggy and Gladio would ever find out," Prompto smiled, blankets covering his body except his head, "it was fun, right?"

Noctis nodded, blinking slowly, sleep was crawling itself back up into his body, but he thought of the night he spent with Prompto, and maybe he did regret it at first, but he also changed his mind halfway through it and enjoyed himself. “It was fun.”

Prompto eased his eyes closed. “That’s good.”

And then they both slept as the sun rose in the horizon.


End file.
